Tuntutan Para FansGirl
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: Just SEBUAH PERMINTAAN... read pliz
1. Awal Dari Tuntutan, Part 1

Halo semuanya…. Author baru ni…. Kenalkan nama Q Ryuu, ingat Ryuu,ryuu,ryuu,ry…*disumpal pake kaos kaki*. Ryuu Baru aja keluar dari pulau tak berpenghuni yang didalamnya hanya ada minuman arak/rum/bir dsj(dan sejenisnya). Jadi selama berminggu-minggu disana hanya minum itu…. Dan jangan salahkan saia kalo fic ini jadi aneh, gaje dsj karena author nulisnya dalam keadaan mabok. Ini fic pertama saia, R & R please….

OIA, fic ini special buat orang yang ngaku2 udah ngelahirin Ryuu Mikazuki Chizuka yang udah memberi tahu Ryuu cara ngepost fic ini, makasih banyak ya Zuki-chan (nangis-nangis lebay karena terharu, peluk-peluk, cium-cium Zuki *Ueeekkk*).

Desclaimer :

Naruto tu punya Sasuke and Sasuke tu punya Naruto *Selalu* dan siapa tu Masashi Kishimoto? Ganggu hubungan mereka aja *dimutilasi*

Pairing :

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaDeiSaso DLL

Rating :

T, disini adegan panas dan kata 'itu' juga desahan yang terdengar akan dipotong dan disensor. Karena author belum mau berbuat lebih jauh. Tapi adegan ciuman masih diperlihatkan karena tidak terlalu panas. Bwaaahahaha… *geplaked*

Warning :

SHOUNEN AI a.k.a Yaoi, BL, OC, OOC, Gaje dan Lebay yang merajalela, penuh pemaksaan alur cerita, garing & gurih, Jadi kalau ada yang gak suka, terutama warning pertama, dimohon untuk tidak memaksakan diri.

Summary :

Apa ya… yang terjadi kalau semua chara cewek di naruto menuntut Author gaje, abal dsj yang membuat para chara cowok jadi Yaoi??? Kenapa bisa??? Nah mari kita lihat berita gaje dan garingnya…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Tuntutan Para FansGirl**

**Chap 1**

**Awal dari Tuntutan, Part 1**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Studio 1 KonohaTV**

"Selamat pagi-siang-sore-malam pemirsa, bertemu lagi dengan kami di SEPUTAR DUNIA NINJA bersama saya Shiro Ryuu dan ini rekan saya Ai Ryuu. Selama beberapa waktu kedepan kami akan menyajikan beberapa berita hot, fantastis, fenomenal, terdepan, terbaru…," "udah… kelamaan," potong Ai-chan dengan nada cuek yang sukses membuat empat buah segitiga siku-siku muncul di dahi Ryuu.

"yak, kita lanjutkan. Berita pertama akan dibacakan oleh saya sendiri." Kata Ryuu memulai beritanya. "pemirsa…(dengan gaya ngomong ala infestigasi)…," "Halah… lebay…" potong Ai-chan (lagi) dan bertambahlah tanda di dahi Ryuu (lagi).

"pemirsa (gaya biasa)… virus yaoi menyerang kota KoGaku yang membuat para cowok disana menjadi yaoi, belakangan diketahui kalau nama virus itu adalah _**Human Yaoinami Viruses (HYV), **_(Bukan HIV)yang menyerang saraf dan hormon para lelaki lalu mengubahnya. Dan seperti kita ketahui juga akibat virus itu muncullah pasangan yaoi. Nah… mari kita lihat bagaimana pasangan-pasangan ini menjalani hidup mereka bersama sang uke"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**KoGaku, 10 Oktober, 06.00 AM**

Pagi itu sangat cerah, banyak awan-awan hitam… (hitam? Itu kan mendung). *ralat*. Di pagi yang mendung itu, banyak awan-awan hitam menggantung dilangit, angin-angin yang berhembus kencang membuat udara di sana seperti di kutub utara(?). ya… udara di musim gugur memang sudah mulai terasa dingin. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang… (halah… kelamaan), membuat naruto malas untuk bangun.

"Naruto… ayo bangun" panggil Kushina, ibunya Naruto "nanti kau terlambat" lanjutnya.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihatlah mata sebiru langit sejernih air milik naruto. Mata itu memang sangat mempesona, membuat siapa saja akan terpikat olehnya.

"Naruto…" panggil kunshina lagi.

"Iya… Naru bangun Kaa-san," jawab Naruto

"Cepat mandi, berpakaian, lalu makan. Kaa-san tidak mau kau seperti kakashi yang selalu terlambat dalam hal apa saja" teriak Kushina (lagi)

"Iya… iya…" balas Naruto.

oOo

Setalah Naruto selesai dengan kegiatan rutinnya, dia pun berangkat. "kaa-san… Tou-san… Naru berangkat" pamitnya.

"Titi DJ ya Naru-chan, Oia titip salam buat Sasu-kun" balas Kushina.

oOo

**Naruto P.O.V**

Sesampai di sekolah, aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di pintu gerbang. Ya, dia pemuda berambut donker dengan style pantat ayam/bebek, sahabat sekaligus rivalku dalam hal apapun, Uchiha Sasuke-Teme.

"Oi, Teme, sedang apa kau disini?" sapaku

"Menanti Jenazah" jawabnya dingin yang berhasil membuatku sweatdropped.

"hei, kau ini kenapa sih, orang nanya baik-baik, kamu malah jawabnya begitu" balasku. "Hn" jawabnya. Lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku di gerbang, aku hanya mengumpat-umpat mengikutinya dari belakang.

oOo

Aku terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sambil terus mengumpat gaje. kupikir Sasuke akan pergi ke kelas karena itu dia mengikutinya. Tapi dugaanku salah.

"teme, kau mau kemana? Kelas kita kan kearah sana!"

"sudah, ikuti aku saja, Dobe!" balas Sasuke

"tapi mau kemana?" Tanyaku lagi. Sasuke hanya diam smbil menatap -sudah-ikuti-aku-saja- kearahku. Aku pun hanya diam.

oOo

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan yang ternyata itu atap sekolah. Sasuke langsung berbaring disana, aku pun duduk disebelahnya.

"Oi Teme, kau ini kenapa sih, dari tadi aku dicuekin terus" kataku memulai percakapan

"Hn" jawab Sasuke

"grrr…, kau ini bisa tidak sekali-sekali gak pelit ngomong?!"

"Apa maumu, Dobe!?"

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Memandang awan"

"kau ini seperti Shikamaru saja"

"Haachiiiii… mendokusei, oi, jangan menggunjingkan orang lain!!" kata suara malas diseberang sana yang bisa diketahui kalau itu memang Shikamaru.

"maaf" kataku sweatdrop.

**Normal P.O.V**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto dari belakang yang sukses membuat Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"OI teme, kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"OTENJOUBI OMEDETTO, Naruto, Ai Shiteru…" kata Sasuke yang berhasil membuat gigi –eh- jantung Neruto melompat keluar saking kagetnya. Sekarang Naruto masih mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, terutama kata terakhir yang diucapkannya.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Jam (?)

4 hari (?) *kelamaan – dibazoka* 4 detik

"O-oi teme, kau bercanda kan? Aku ini cowok, dan terima kasih karna kau ingat ulang tahunku" kata Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"aku tidak bercanda Naruto, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau tahu ada pepatah yang mengatakan kalau cinta itu tidak mengenal tempat, waktu dan gender?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi… Mmph…" perkataan Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto tidak menolak dan malah membalas ciuman Sasuke.

"Oi… mendokusei… bisa kalian lakukan di tempat lain? Kalian mengganggu tidurku…" kata Shikamaru

Sasuke lansung mendongak dan menatap dengan tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu kearah Shikamaru yang terus menguap hingga lalat(?), kodok(?), Ular(?), Kerbau(?), *halah… Lebay* masuk ke mulutnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah selendang yang biasa di pakai emak Ryuu. *gak Nanya*.

"oi, Shika… sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur, mendokusei, sudah pergi sana jangan disini, kalian tahu disini tempat umum, kan? Jadi lakukan ditempat lain, aku juga tidak mau nanti melihat adegan –piip-…… wah bisa ngomong panjang lebar begini, sudahlah aku mau tidur lagi," jawab Shikamaru

"ah, sudahlah, jangan hiraukan dia, lalu bagaimana Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke

"bagaimana apanya?" Naruto malah balik bertanya

"kau mau jadi pacarku atau tidak?"

"mmmm… ya… baiklah, lagi pula tak ada untungnya kalau aku menolakmu" Jawab Naruto.

Lalu mereka beciuman dan berpelukan sekali lagi. Sekarang Naruto sangat bahagia karena di hari Ultahnya dia jadian dengan Sasuke yang juga disukainya.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sementara itu diruang para guru…

"ayolah Iruka… jangan menolak ajakan ku terus…" kata pria bermasker… langsung aja, kata Kakashi

"tidak bisa Kakashi, malam ini aku sibuk, aku harus memeriksa ulangan para murid, ingat! Aku ini mengajar di enam kelas…" jawab Iruka

"ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan pergi dengan Obito saja…" kata Kakashi. Disini Iruka hanya jadi SELINGKUHAN Kakashi saja. Jika ada masalah dengan Obito, Kakashi pasti akan ke Iruka, curhat dan meng -piip- Iruka. (kasihan Iruka)

"terserah kau saja, tapi malam besok tidak ada jatahmu…!!!"

"kau ngambek?"

"tidak…"

"cemburu?"

"tidak… sudahlah, aku malas bertengkar dengan mu hari ini!!!" kata Iruka dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Kakashi. Iruka hampir menangis waktu itu, apa? Sang Iruka menangis? (Ryuu: oi… Iruka-sensei menangis… (tereak2 pake toa 20.000 Hz ?)*ctak-dilempar sepatu oleh Iruka*).

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan Iruka tiba-tiba Kakashi memeluk Iruka dari belakang (so sweet), Iruka terlonjak kaget, hampir saja semua tumpukan kertas di tangannya jatuh kalau saja Kakashi tidak memegangi tangannya dari belakang sambil memeluknya.

"Iru-koi, kau menangis?" Tanya Kakashi (masih sambil meluk Iruka)(Ryuu : ntu orang emang mesum ya…) *di Raikiri*

"nggak, mataku kemasukan debu" elak Iruka

"diluar sedang hujan Iruka, mana mungkin debu terbang kemana-mana?"

Iruka pun masuk dan meletakan tumpukan kertas itu di atas meja (masih di peluk Kakashi) (Ryuu : tuh kan… dia memang mesum) *di Chidori*. Lalu Iruka pun berbalik dan menatap wajah Kakashi dengan berlinang air mata.

"iya… aku menangis, puas" kata Iruka dan melelehlah air mata dari indra menglihatan Iruka (Ryuu : indra penglihatan adalah mata, mata digunakan untuk…," Ai-chan : Melihat… sudah, kami sudah tahu semuanya, iya kan?" dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari semua kru. Ryuu kemudian mengeluarkan death glare terbaiknya yang diam2 dilatihnya ke arah Ai-chan, tapi Ai-chan tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun, Ryuu pun pundung di pojokan, merasa diperhatikan pindah ke toilet sambil nangis gaje. Akhirnya boker dan terlelap disana *psst…psst, rahasia, ini kebiasaan Aneki Ryuu di pagi hari lo…*).

"jangan menangis Iru-koi" kata Kakashi mengusap lembut pipi Iruka untuk menghilangkan air mata Iruka.

"bagaimana aku tidak sedih, aku tahu aku hanya SELINGKUHANmu, tapi hatiku rasanya sakit saat melihat kau berdekatan dengan Obito-san" Bentak Iruka pada Kakashi.

"kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menurunkan maskernya, dan terlihatlah wajah tampan milik Kakashi yang mungkin membuat cewek dan para Uke tereak-tereak histeris melihatnya, tapi sayang wajah tampannya selalu tertutup masker.

"sangat" jawab Iruka. Kemudian Kakashi mulai mencium Iruka, awalnya sih lembut, kemudian berubah ganas karena Iruka membalas ciumannya, Kakashi Omes Mode : On. (Ryuu : wah… wah… sepertinya otak bejad Kakashi mulai online nih…?! Benar-benar cowok mesum sejati)*di Sharingan*

Kemudian Kakashi berbalik dan menghadap kamera sambil memasang kembali maskernya, apa? Kamera? (producer : SpyFly… cepat pergi, sepertinya kita ketahuan). Kakashi pun mengusir lalat? Lebah? Nyamuk? Yang sedari tadi berputar-putar di atas mereka. Lalu Kakashi menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian dari dalam hanya terdengar suara –piip- -piip- -piip- (disensor).

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Kembali ke Studio 1 KonohaTV**

"Pemirsa, sepertinya adegan didalam tidak bisa diambil karena kita ketahuan, Kakashi benar-benar bejad, masih mau aja diruangan guru, apalagi diruangan Iruka, wah bisa kotor semua yang ada disana. Kakashi benar-benar si Mesum Bejad sejati," kata Ryuu yang kemudian di Mangekyou Sharingan oleh Kakashi. "kami akan kembali setelah jeda berikut ini *pingsan*"

"Oi Ryuu… sejak kapan kamu kembali dari toilet?" Tanya Sutradara

"*bangun* dari tadi…, hiks… ternyata aku memang tidak dianggap, hiks… huweee…," dan kembalilah Ryuu nangis-nangis gaje di kolong meja. Ryuu nangis Mode : On.

"Teme… dugaan kita benar, Kakashi-sensei meng –piip- Iruka-sensei di ruangan nya," kata Naruto pada Temenya –nya?-

"hn… jadi suara yang kita dengar dari ruangan Iruka-sensei waktu itu benar-benar suara desahan ya…" kata Sasuke menanggapi perkataan Dobenya –nya?-

"apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Ryuu, Ryuu nangis Mode : Off.

"waktu itu kami lagi jalan-jalan di koridor, lalu kami mendengar ada suara aneh dari ruangan Iruka-sensei, kami hanya menduga kalau Iruka-sensei di –piip- oleh Kakashi-sensei, ternyata dugaan kami benar, ya kan Teme?"jelas Naruto dan dijawab "Hn" oleh Sasuke.

"A-apa maksud kalian? A-apa kalian sudah tahu ka-kalau kami pacaran" Tanya Iruka gugup.

"ya… berita itu sudah tersebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, dan sekarang sudah tersebar ke seluruh dunia" jawab Naruto

"Apa……!!!! (kaget Ala Extravaganza)" kata Kakashi dan Iruka bebarengan karena kaget.

"sudahlah" kata Ryuu menenangkan mereka "lagi pula sebentar lagi semua orang jga akan tahu" (itu sih tidak menenangkan). "eh, ngomong-ngomong Ai-chan kemana, dari tadi tidak kedengaran?" Tanya Ryuu.

"itu dia…" jawab salah seorang kameramen disana

Ryuu pun langsung melihat arah tunjukan itu dan terlihatlah Ai-chan yang sedang molor "zzzzzzzz………." Dengan musik merdu(?) dan ileran yang sudah membentuk pulau Kalimantan.

"KUSO BAKA ANEKIIIIII………."

oOo

Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Ai-chan? Dan bagaimana kelanjutan Fic gaje nan garing dan gurih ini? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya….

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahhhh~ chapter 1 akhirnya selesai juga…. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya DLL.

Ini Fic pertama Ryuu jadi mohon read & review. Kalo ada yang yang pengen tau siapa Ai-chan itu, dia adalah Aneki Ryuu, (psst… psst…, jadi Ai-chan yang suka molor di toilet pagi hari lo… *dibekep Ai-chan* Ai-chan: ssstt, jangan buka aib orang di depan umum…)

Fic ini kepanjangan ato kependekan? Masih adakah yang mau review, klo gak ada, Ryuu g' bakal lanjutin cerita ini… hiks… (memasang wajah mencelos dan Puppy Eye's no Jutsu) Kritik & saran diterima via Review

Warning: TIDAK TERIMA FLAME, BAGI YANG NEKAD FLAME, BERARTI DIA SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG NYAWANYA………. *minta bantuan DJ*

**Quiz**

1. SpyFly berasal dari Cartoon mana?

A. Spongebob Squarepants

B. Chalk Zone

C. Dora The Explorer

D. Wonder Pets

Akhir Kata… Sankyuu…

by

Shiro Ryuu no Uzumaki


	2. Awal Dari Tuntutan, Part 2

Halooooo Minna~ Ryuu kembali lagi, kali ini chapter dua udah dibuat… jadi R & R Please……… Chapter 1 mungkin kurang memuaskan, Gomen ne~ *nunduk dalam2* humor yang belum kerasa, romens nya juga kurang, cerita yang melenceng kemana-mana dll. Jadi Ryuu akan berusaha keras memperbaikinya di Chap ini… tapi Ryuu meragukan akan humor di chap ini.

Waah……!!! Gila… gila… padahal udah tahu mau ujian, nekad juga lanjutin ni fic… Ckckckck… (anak baik jangan ditiru ya…!!!). Jawaban Kuis Adalah **B. Chalkzone, **bagi yang jawabannya benar A+ dan yang Salah F-.

**~Have A Nice Read~**

**Desclaimer : **

Naruto tu punya Sasuke and Sasuke tu punya Naruto *Selalu* dan siapa tu Masashi Kishimoto? Ganggu hubungan mereka aja *dimutilasi*

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru, KakaIru, **NejiGaa, ShikaKiba**, SasoDei, ItaSai. DLL

**Rating :**

T+. Yami KurRyuu muncul. Sosok kegelapan dari Shiro Ryuu no Uzumaki. Yang berhasil membuat fic ini jadi semakin panas, tidak ada acara sensor-sensoran... Haha… *bantinged*

**Warning :**

Yaoi, BL, OC, OOC, Kripik Kentang, adegan panas, dsj. Gak suka gak usah baca, nekad? Akibat di tanggung sendiri.

**Summary :**

Apa ya… yang terjadi kalau semua chara cewek di naruto menuntut Author gaje, abal dsj yang membuat para chara cowok jadi Yaoi??? Kenapa bisa??? Nah mari kita lihat berita gaje dan garingnya…

~oOo~

**Tuntutan Para FansGirl**

**Chap 2**

**Awal dari Tuntutan, Part 2**

~oOo~

**Studio 1 KonohaTV, Behind The Scene**

"KUSO BAKA ANEKIIII……!!!!"

Ryuu langsung menyerang Ai-chan menggunakan jutsu andalannya "RashenChidoriii" dan terjadilah pertarungan legendaries antara Ryuu bersaudara. Lalu keluarlah Yami KurRyuu, sosok kegelapan dari Ryuu, yang berbentuk sangar, bisa dibilang mirip Yami Malik. Haha…

"HENTIKAN……" teriak sang sutradara, Ranum Bramantoro ^_^'

Akhirnya pertarungan pun berhenti, akibatnya ¾ dari studio tsb hancur, beberapa kru skarat, kamera hancur semua. Ai pun Pingsan.

"bagaimana ini… lihat perbuatan kalian, kamera hancur semua… sebentar lagi break nya selesai… klo begini… SPYFLY………" teriak Ranum. Lalu munculah beberapa ekor lalat? Lebah? Nyamuk? Siap jadi kamera di sana.

**ON AIR**

"yak, kembali lagi dalam SEPUTAR DUNIA NINJA bersama saya KurRyuu. Beritanya kita lanjutkan. Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa virus **Yaoinami **sudah menyebar luas di kota KoGaku. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan liputan acara kencan(?) seme uke selanjutnya…" Kata KurRyuu melanjutkan beritanya.

~oOo~

**SMA KoGaku, 11 November, 07.00 AM.**

Pagi itu sangat cerah, awan-awan pun sampai tak tampak saking cerahnya. Setelah kemarin seharian diguyur hujan lebat (untung g' banjir), akhirnya pagi yang cerah untuk jiwa yang sepi pun tiba.

Di kantin, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut warna merah marun, bermata hijau emerald (mungkin?) sambil menyantap kue-kue kecil disana. Sabaku no Gaara, itulah namanya. Dia tampaknya sangat murung melihat dua sejoli yang sedang bermesraan dan bercanda sambil makan diseberang tempat duduknya. Nampaknya dia sangat patah jantung –ups- patah hati, ada apa ya…???

**Flashback, Gaara P.O.V**

Hari itu, hujan sangat lebat, cuaca dingin yang menusuk kulit membuatku harus memeluk tubuhku sendiri(?). akupun hanya duduk-duduk di kantin sambil memakan ramen hangat, makanan kesukaanku. Kenapa? Karena ini juga adalah makanan kesukaan sahabatku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku menyukai makan ini sama seperti aku menyakai Naruto. Aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya, aku mencintai Naruto. Tiba-tiba…

"Teme, hari ini kau yang traktir aku ya…" kata sebuah suara yang kuyakin itu adalah Naruto.

"tidak ah… kalau aku mentraktirmu, bisa-bisa aku kena KanKer" kata suara satu lagi yang kutahu itu adalah suara Sasuke. Akupun akan berdiri untuk menawarkan mentraktir Naruto, tapi…

"ayolah teme, kita kan baru jadian…"

Glek… jadian? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Naruto jadian dengan Sasuke? Astajim… Oh, Jashin-sama, apakah itu benar?

"hai Naruto… apa benar kalian sudah jadian?" tanyaku to the point.

"oh, ada Gaara ya… maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Ya… kami sudah jadian" jawab Naruto.

Oh tidak… Jashin-sama… mereka benar jadian…… tidak……

"Gaara… oe, Gaara… kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

"tidak apa-apa, selamat ya…" kata ku dengan senyuman, terpaksa tentunya.

**End of Flashback**

"Oi Gaara…" seseorang menepuk pundakku, membuatku kaget setengah hidup, hampir saja gigiku copot –err- jantungku copot. Dia, Hyuuga Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"kau melamun?" tanyanya

"sedikit" jawabku

"kau memerhatikan mereka?" tanyanya lagi dan kujawab dgn anggukan.

"aku jadi cemburu melihat mereka" kata Neji lagi

"APA…? Jangan bilang kalau kau juga menyukai Naruto?" kataku

"oi, tenanglah, aku tidak menyukai Naruto, aku menyukai Sasuke"

"oh, begitu, maaf. Aku menyukai Naruto"

"wah… ternyata nasip kita sama, cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"ya, hahahaha…"

"hahahahaha……"

Dan kamipun tertawa, hingga akhirnya mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata lavendernya… wajah kami semakin dekat, dekat, dan kami berciuman. astajim, apa yang kami lakukan? Ini kan tempat umum. Tapi sepertinya kami tidak peduli, haha…

**End of Gaara P.O.V**

Neji terus menciumi gara dengan lembutnya(?), ciuman ini tidak berlangsung lama karena ada yang bersiul dan bertepuk tangan.

"suit………suit……… oi teman-teman………… sepertinya ada yang baru jadian ni…… tepuk tangan untuk Neji dan Gaara……" kata Naruto memberi pengumuman. Dan terdengarlah tepuk tangan dan siulan lagi.

"APAA…!!! (kaget ala extravaganza)" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dua, memakai gaya ala mandarin (mungkin?). "Ne-neji jadian dengan Gaara? Tidak mungkin……" lalu pingsanlah gadis bercepol tadi yang diketahui bernama TenTen. Dan akhirnya dia harus dibopong ke UKS.

Gaara hanya tertunduk malu dengan wajah semerah rambut marunnya. Lalu Neji menarik tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari kantin.

~oOo~

Neji terus menarik tangan Gaara hingga tangannya putus –bercanda- *bantinged*, hingga mereka mencapai tempat tujuan, yakni ATAP sekolah. Tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau mereka dibuntuti.

"bagaimana, kita lanjutkan?" Tanya Neji sesampai di atap

"tu-tunggu, ke-kenapa kau menciumku tadi?" Tanya Gaara

"sudah jelas kan? Kalau seseorang menciummu tepat di bibirmu, itu artinya dia menyukaimu…!" jawab Neji

"ta-tapi, bukankah kau bilang tadi kalau kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"ya… walaupun aku menyukai Sasuke, tapi aku lebih menyukaimu… karena aku tahu kalau Sasuke mempunyai perasaan kepada Naruto. Jadi aku lebih memilihmu daripada Sasuke" jelas Neji.

"jadi, aku hanya kau jadikan sebagai tempat pelarianmu?"

"bukan" jawab Neji sambil memandang Gaara lekat-lekat. Lalu Neji menciumi bibir Gaara lagi. "karena aku lebih dulu mencintaimu daripada Sasuke" sambung Neji mengakhiri ciumannya.

Gaara langsung memeluk Neji dengan erat hingga tulangnya patah –hehe, nggak kok- dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di pangkuan Neji, Nejipun membalas pelukan Gaara.

"Apakah ini artinya kau menerimaku?" Tanya Neji

"mmmm… mungkin, tapi aku belum bisa melupakan Naruto. Sepertinya aku yang menjadikanmu tempat pelarianku, tidak apa-apa kan?" kata Gaara

"tak apa… mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk melupakannya" kata Neji. Lalu mendorongnya jatuh dan mulai menciuminya (lagi), dan Gaara pun akhirnya membalas ciuman Neji di ciuman ketiganya. Mereka berciuman 10 menit(?).

Neji terus menciumi Gaara dengan lembutnya(?), dan tangannya pun tak mau diam lalu mulai membuka kancing baju Gaara satu persatu. Tapi dihentikan…

"mm, Neji, aku belum siap untuk itu…" kata Gaara mengakhiri ciumannya sembari memasang kembali kancing bajunya yang sudah hampir terbuka semua.

"maaf… tapi ini juga bukan waktu yang tepat karena sepertinya dari tadi ada yang mengintip kita" kata Neji sambil menunjuk pintu tangga. Lalu muncullah dua ekor makhluk *gempared* -err- dua orang manusia yang sedari tadi mengintip kegiatan NejiGaa. Mereka adalah SasuNaru.

"ma-maaf…" kata Naruto "mm… Gaara, jadi kau menyukaiku? Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada Sasuke, sekali lagi maaf ya…" kata Naruto dg wajah sedih karena harus membuat kecewa sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, tidak apa-apa, lagi pula ada Neji disampingku, ya kan Nej…??" kata Gaara dan dibalas dg anggukan dari Neji. Lalu mereka pun tertawa (minus Neji dan Sasuke tentunya).

~oOo~

**Sementara itu……**

**Kiba P.O.V**

Aku sedang duduk-duduk sendirian di kelas sambil memandang langit dan melamun. Aku masih memikirkan kejadian yang tak sengaja kulihat tadi dan kemaren.

Kemaren aku melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman di toilet, aku langsung kabur karena aku tidak mau melihat adegan selanjutnya. Kalau aku tetap disana, mungkin aku akan melihat… ahh… sudahlah…

Lalu setelah itu, waktu aku lewat di depan ruangan Iruka-sensei, aku mendengar suara-suara aneh "Ahhh…!!! Kakashi… ah… oh… lebih dalam kakashi…ah… harder… faster…ahhhhh….!!!!!!" Yang kuyakin itu adalah suara Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei yang sedang… -err- GREP-GREP-pan………

Lalu tadi pagi, aku melihat Neji dan Gaara berciuman di kantin. Apa yang mereka pikirkan? Itu kan tempat umum, apa mereka sudah tak waras? Dan juga sebelum datang, aku juga melihat penjaga sekolah, Isumo dan Kotetsu bermesraan dipost satpam. Aaaahkhhhh… apa yang mereka lakukan…

Aku semakin mengacak-acak rambutku karena semakin frustasi dengan tingkah mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat rambutku semakin berantakan dan semakin gilalah aku… (pemborosan kata =_=').

Lamunan ku langsung buyar karena seseorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan style –err- nanas(?) masuk ke kelas dengan wajah merah padam dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

"oi Shika, kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanyaku lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak..." jawabnya masih dengan wajah frustasi.

"lalu kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu?" tanyaku lagi. Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, lalu berkata "kau pasti tidak mau tahu apa yang barusan kulihat?"

"memangnya kau melihat apa?"

"aku melihat Neji dan Gaara berciuman di atap, dengan posisi Neji menindih Gaara sambil tangannya membuka kancing baju Gaara."

"oh begitu... aku juga tadi melihat mereka berciuman di kantin" kataku

"apa?! Di kantin? Ternyata mereka benar-benar sudah gila... kau sendiri, mengapa kau melamun tadi?" tanya Shika

"aku juga sedang memikirkan mereka, mereka masing-masing sudah punya pacar, sedangkan aku belum. Aku jadi iri pada mereka" jawabku sembari menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya Shika.

"kalau menurutku punya pacar itu merepotkan, salah sedikit saja dia ngambek, harus selalu mentraktirnya. Ahhh... benar-benar merepotkan"

Lalu kamipun terdiam dan terjatuh di alam pikiran masing-masing. Shika masih saja mengelus-elus rambutku yang sudah berantakan dari tadi. Aku pun mencoba untuk memeluknya dan mengalihkan kepalaku ke dadanya lalu membenamkan kepalaku disana. Shika pun balas memelukku, tak kusangka, ternyata Shika adalah orang yang pengertian juga. Dan akupun semakin memebenamkan kepalaku didadanya dan mempererat pelukanku.

"mmm... Kiba, kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa ngedet dengan ku..." kata Shika memecah keheningan.

"apa??? Ap-apa kau yakin mau dengan ku?" tanya ku tak percaya.

"kalau kau mau, aku juga mau..." jawabnya.

Dan kembalilah adegan pelukan tadi, tapi langsung dilepaskan Shika. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tanya 'kenapa'.

**End of Kiba P.O.V**

Shikamaru langsung mencium Kiba dengan lembut. Jujur, mereka sudah mengambil first kiss masing-masing. Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena ada yang berdehem...

"Ehem..." dehem seorang pemuda dari pintu.

"wah... kayaknya ada yang baru ni..." kata seorangnya lagi dan dijawab "hn" oleh dua orang lainnya.

"kalian...." kata Shika & Kiba kaget bebarengan.

"kayaknya ada yang menyusul kita lagi, ya, kan, teme?" kata Naruto dan dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

"selamat ya, kalian berdua" kata Gaara memberi selamat kepada ShikaKiba.

"ya... selamat ya..." den terjadilah adegan selamat menyelamati antara mereka berenam.

~oOo~

**Kembali ke Studio 1 KonohaTV.**

"So Sweet......" kata Naruto setelah melihat liputan itu.

"sudahlah Naruto, jangan lebay..." kata Ryuu. Lho, KurRyuu mana? Yah waktu itu dia mengamuk dan hampir menghancurkan seluruh studio itu kalau Ai-chan tak segera bangun dan meneangkan KurRyuu. Setelah disegel dengan susah payah, akhirnya Ryuu kembali tenang dan akhirnya acara itu kembali berlanjut dan aman.......

DIALOG MODE : ON

Naru: tapi itu kan Sweet banget... jadi gitu ceritanya kalian jadian...

Kiba: lho, bukannya kalian sudah mengintip kami dari awal?

Naru: eh... bukan, kami datang pas kalian lagi ciuman...

Kiba: eee... *blushing*

Ryuu: Ngomong-ngomong Ai-chan mana ya...?

Naru+Sasu+Gaara+Neji: gak tau...

Kiba: Shika mana juga ya...?

SpyFly: tu mereka...

DIALOG MODE : OFF

Ryuu dan Kiba langsung menatap horor ke arah tunjukan SpyFly. Dan ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ... ternyata mereka sudah tertidur...

"Kiba, kau siap" tanya Ryuu ke Kiba

"Ya.............." jawab Kiba.

Dan....... Apakah yang akan terjadi pada Shika dan Ai-chan? Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan fic ini? Lalu bagaimanakah kisah cinta ItaDeiSaso + Sai? Dan apakah benar Christiano Ronaldo dan Valentino Rossi itu pacaran? *ditendang CR9 – Dilindas The Doctor*

~oOo~

Ahhhh~ chapter 2 akhirnya selesai juga…. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata yang tidak seharusnya DLL. Mo bales-bales ripiu dulu ah~

**o) Airyuu No Uzumaki**

Oi Baka Aneki.... Chalkzone itu optionnya B, bukan C. Makanya tulalit ntu jangan di pelihara

**o) Thundernaruto**

Makashi... Arigatou... ni chap 2 nya. Yap, jawabanya B, A+

**o) Haibara Kawaii**

Makashi kritikannya, benar-benar membangun. Ni Updetnya udah

**o) Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki**

yap, disini juga baru NejiGaa dan ShikaKiba, SasoDei dan ItaSai nya di Chap depan *ada perubahan sdikit*, makashi Kritikannya. Jawabnya B. A+

**o) reika-no-otome**

Maaf, jawabnya salah, yang benar B. Chalkzone. Makashi ^^

**o) Uchiha no Vi-chan**

Makashi Kretikannya, Ryuu juga kagak ngerti... yap, ni updetnya... jawabnya B. A+

**o) Uchiha 'haruhi' gaje**

Kakashi emang mesum *dichidori lagi* emang g' kenal tempat. Yap, jawabnya B. A+

**o) Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka**

Bunda ku tersayang............. makashi ripiunya *peyuk-peyuk*

**o) NamiDeNo**

Ya....... *jawab dari Mars*

**Quiz**

Apakah kepanjangan KanKer? ...............

**Akhir Kata...**

**Mind to Review...**

**Sankyuu...**

**By**

**Shiro Ryuu No Uzumaki**


	3. Awal Dari Tuntutan, Part 3

Yohohoho… Moshi2... Ryuu Kembali... Ganti Penname. Chap 3 Is Here... yasud, langsung aja... **Have a Nice Read...**

R/N : Disini Deidara jadi kakaknya Naruto, Sasori jadi Kakaknya Gaara, dan Sai jadi sepupunya Sasuke.

**Desclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Tuntutan Para FansGirl © Ryuu no Kami**

**Pairing :**

SasuNaru, KakaIru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, **SasoDei, ItaSai**. DLL

**Rating :**

M. Karena desakan Sang Dewa a.k.a Si Author yang bersemayam di tubuh Ryuu, memaksa untuk bikin Lime / Lemon. Yah~ mau gimana lagi. yohoho... *Bakiaked*

**Warning :**

Yaoi, **Lime / Lemon**, BL, sedikit Incest, OC, OOC, Kripik Kentang, adegan panas, dsj. Gak suka gak usah baca, nekad? Akibat di tanggung sendiri.

**~oOo~**

**Tuntutan Para FansGirl**

**Chap 3**

**Awal dari Tuntutan, Part 3**

**~oOo~**

**Konoha TV**

"Kau siap, Kiba?" tanya Ryuu bersiap untuk menyerang Ai-chan sambil menyengsengkan lengan bajunya.

"Ya~" Jawab Kiba sambil melemaskan tulang jarinya.

"Readi? GO...!!!" Kata Ryuu memberi aba-aba untuk menyerang. Dan...

BRAKKK... BRUUKK... AKH... KLONTANG... CETAK... DUARRR... PLAK... PLAKKKKK... CROTT...

Ratusan pukulan, Lima bengkak, delapan memar, tiga tulang patah, puluhan rambut rontok, lima belas luka dan empat liter darah tumpah Kemudian.

"Puas?" tanya Ryuu kepada Kiba dan dijawab dengan anggukan dari Kiba. Sedangkan yang lain, termasuk sutradara dan kruu hanya ber-sweatdrop ria melihat kelakuan mereka.

Shikamaru dan Ai-chan terlihat mengenaskan setelah insiden tadi. Shikamaru masih bisa bangun, tapi sepertinya Ai-chan sangat parah dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sedangkan Ryuu hanya menatap kepergian kakaknya dengan wajah Innocent. *Psycopath mode : on*

"Yak... pemirsa, sepertinya saya akan sedirian lagi dalam membawa berita. Dan sekarang beritanya dilanjutkan" Kata Ryuu melanjutkan beritanya. "Pemirsa, seperti yang kita ketahui behwa virus yaoinami menyerang kota KoGaku. Dan akibatnya...... tunggu, ini kan teks yang tadi... Tukar! Tukar! Kalian mau seperti Ai-chan???" Ancam Ryuu pada para Kru. "Baiklah pemirsa, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, mari kita lanjutkan ke pasangan kita selanjutnya. Tapi ingat! Disini akan ada lemon, jadi bagi para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi silahkan ditonton. dan bagi yang bukan silahkan matikan TV anda!!"

**~oOo~**

**Universitas KoGaku, 12 November, 08.00 AM**

Pagi itu cuaca masih cerah seperti kemarin. Terlihat seorang pemuda cantik berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang lari tergesa-gesa ke arah taman kampusnya.

"Pagi, un..." sapa pemuda itu terengah-engah kepada 2 orang temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Pagi, Dei..." jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang. Sedangkan pemuda yang satu lagi berambut marun hanya diam sambil terus melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"Hai Itachi, Hai Danna, un" sapa Deidara lagi. Tapi si 'Danna' masih tidak mengiyakannya. "Danna... Sasori no Danna..." panggil Dei (Lagi), dan hanya dijawab dengan 'Hm' dari Sasori.

"Dia Kenapa sih, un?" tanya Dei pada Itachi.

"Dia kelihatan sedikit marah, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang, apa itu kau Dei?" tanya Itachi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Dei.

"Danna... Kau marah, un?" tanya Dei pada Sasori tanpa menjawab Itachi.

"Ya..." jawab Sasori ketus.

"Maaf, un... aku Telat, karena tadi Kaa-san menyuruhku macam-macam, mulai dari membangunkan Naru-chan yang susahnya minta ampun, lalu membantu Kaa-san di dapur(?) dan Bla bla bla..." kata Dei dan terus melanjutkan ocehannya.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau ngapai sih?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasori tanpa mengindahkan celotehan Deidara

"Bukan Urusanmu..." jawab Sasori ketus.

"Oi, kalian dengari aku nggak sih, un?" tanya Dei sedikit marah setelah mengetahui bahwa dia tidak didengar sama sekali.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Dei!" ajak Sasori pada Deidara.

"Ya, un... Jaa... Itachi, un" kata Dei.

**Itachi POV**

'Mereka sebenernya mau kemana n ngapain sih? Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan mereka mau ken...... ahhh~ apa yang kupikirkan? Tidakmungkin merka akan ken...... ah, sebaiknya aku mengikuti mereka.'

Aku terus mengikuti Sasori dan Deidara. Awalnya mereka hanya jalan-jalan di koridor kampus. Dan apa itu? Sasori merangkul pinggang Deidara? Tidak mungkin! Lalu aku mengusap kedua mataku dan kembali melihat mereka yang ternyata tidak merangkul.

'Ah~ syukurlah itu hanya perasaanku saja'

Lalu mereka pergi menuju kantin, disana mereka memesan makanan. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memesan makanan juga.

Mereka ternyata menghabiskan makanannya lebih dulu dariku. Karena mereka hanya memesan satu piring saja, 'ha? Sepiring berdua? Tidak....'

Otakku semakin eror dibuatnya, aku terus saja tidak tenang karena memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh. Hingga seorang pelayan kantin datang dan memberikan bon untukku. Setelah membayarnya, aku melihat kearah meja mereka tadi. Tapi yang kutemukan bukanlah mereka. 'gawat' pikirku.

Aku terus mencari mereka di sekitar kantin dan taman kampus. Tepi aku tak menemukan mereka. Pencarianku menuntunku hingga aku ke toilet. Disana aku mendengar suara-suara aneh. Dan aku memutuskan untuk mengintip sedikit ke ventilasi di atas pintu.

Aku benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam. Aku sampai sulit bernapas saking kagetnya. Disana terlihat...

**Warning, LIME : ON, bagi yang tidak ingin membaca, silahkan tinggalkan lime-nya hingga tanda ****off****.**

Sasori mulai mencium Deidara dengan lembutnya. Awalnya sih lembut, tapi lama-lama berubah jadi ganas karena Deidara tidak menolak untuk dicium dan malah membalas ciumannya.

Sasori menjilat bibir bawah Deidara sebagai tanda permisi untuk masuk. Setelah diizinkan lidah Sasori langsung masuk dan menyapu setia rongga mulut Deidara.

"Mmmhh... mmhh... chup... mmmhh..." Deidara hanya mendesah dibuatnya.

Bibir Sasori lalu pindah ke leher jenjang Deidara. Mencium, menggigit, menjilat, begitulah seterusnya. "Akhhhh..." Desah Dei lagi karena digigit Sasori ditempat sensitifnya itu.

Sementara bibirnya Sasori bekerja dileher Dei, tangannya pun tak mau diam, sambil terus meraba dada Dei. Lalu mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja yang dipakai Deidara.

Kemudian terlihatlah dada tan bidang milik Deidara. Tanpa membuang waktu, mulut Sasori langsung pindah ke dada Deidara. Mencium, menjlat sambil menggigit kecil tonjolan sebelah kanan. Sedangkan yang kiri masih dipermainkan oleh tangan nakal Sasori.

"Ahhh~ Danna..." desah Dei (Lagi)

Lalu lidah nakal Sasori turun kebawah hingga di perut. Sambil terus menjilat dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam lobang di perut Dei.

"Ahhh~... Danna... ja...jangan berhen...ti, un!!!"

"Terus Dei, panggil Namaku terus...!!"

Kemudian tangan Sasori bersiap di Ikat pinggang yang dipakai Deidara. Bersiap untuk membukanya. Dan...

**Lime : OFF**

'Aku sudah tak Sanggup lagi...' pekikku dalam hati. Sekarang, hatiku benar-benar hancur. Padahal aku sangat mencintai Deidara, tapi ternyata cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**End of Itachi POV**

Itachi lalu turun dan menghentikan acara mengintipnya. Sampai serangga yang sedari tadi bertengger di bahunya juga harus mengentikan acara merekamnya.

Kemudian tak lama kemudian terdangar suara "Ahhh~... mmhhh~... Danna... mmhhh~... ah~" dan suara itu semakin membuat hati Itachi benar-benar Sakit.

Akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya. Dia berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil, mengambil mobilnya dan langsung pulang.

_Hancur hancur hancur hatiku_

_Hancur hancur hancur hatiku_

_Hancur hancur hancur hatiku_

_Hatiku HANCUR..._

Nyanyian Itachi dalam perjalanan pulang sukses membuat SpyFly sweatdrop mendengarnya. Kelihatannya hati Itachi benar-benar hancur.

**~Uchiha Mansion~**

Sesampainya dirumah, Itachi langsung keluar dari mobilnya dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Dia membuka pintu rumah dengan kasar dan menutupnya dengan cara yang sangat lembut(?)

'BRRRRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK' bunyi pintu setelah ditutupnya.

Itachi lalu masuk dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia melewati ruang keluarga dan tempat nonton TV. Disana terlihat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bermain PS ditonton oleh Sai yang sepertinya sedang menunggu gilirannya untuk bermain.

Dengan melihat Neruto, Itachi kembali teringat Deidara dan itu membuat hatinya jadi semakin sakit. Lalu dia hanya membuang muka, mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Naruto. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung bertanya.

"Hei Aniki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, tapi Itachi hanya diam

"ya Itachi-nii, kau kenapa?" sambung Naruto dan Sai hampir bebarengan.

"Aku tak apa-apa" jawab Itachi.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan Urusanmu. Sudahlah, aku ingin ke kamarku saja" jawab Itach ketus.

Lalu Itachi pergi meninggalkan mereka, dan berjalan menuju tangga lalu masuk ke kamarnya dengan cara yang sama saat dia masuk ke rumah. 'BRRRAAAAAKKKKK' teriak pintu itu saat ditutup.

"Sepertinya dia sedang patah hati" Kata Sai.

"Ya~... Sepertinya... jangan-jangan dia baru ditolak Deidara-san" Kata Sasuke.

"Eh~... Dei-nii? Apakah Itachi-nii menyukai Dei-nii? Padahal Dei-nii baru jadian sama Sasori-san beberapa hari lalu" Kata Naruto.

"Wah... sepertinya dia memang patah hati. Sai, coba kau tenangkan dia!" Perintah Sasuke pada Sai.

"Eh~ kenapa aku? Bukankah sebaiknya kau saja? Kau kan adiknya..." elak Sai.

"Malas ah. Permainanku dengan Naruto belum selesai. Lagi pula kau kan sepupunya..." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya~... Ya~... baiklah, terserah kau saja..." jawab Sai pasrah.

"Nah, Naruto. Jika kali ini aku menang lagi, kau akan menginap malam ini disini" Kata Sasuke pada Naruto dengan tampang mesumnya.

Naruto hanya mematung dengan muka merah karena teringat kejadian dua hari lalu di toilet sekolah. Sedangkan Sai hanya bingung melihat mereka.

**Sai POV**

'Mereka itu kenapa sih? Kok kelihatannya sedang bermesraan begitu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka emang pacaran? Ahh~ itu tidak mungkin. Aku harus berpikir positif, itu adalah langkah utama untuk mendapatkan NaruNaru. Dari pada berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, sebaiknya aku menenangkan Itachi-nii dulu"

Tok...tok...tok...

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi-nii. Setelah ditunggu beberapa saat, Itachi-nii tak membukakan pintu. Dan aku mengetuk pintu sekali lagi. Tapi juga tak ada respon. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu. Saat aku baru memegang gagang pintu, aku mendengar suara tangisan. 'apa itu Itachi-nii?' akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk masuk.

"I-Itachi-nii..." kataku.

"Pergilah...!" Katanya lirih.

"Itachi-nii, kau kenapa?" tanyaku

"PERGI!!! KAU TIDAK DENGAR?? PERGI!!!" katanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, kau kenapa?" tanya ku lagi. Tapi dia tak menjawab. Akhirnya akupun mendekat padanya. Tiba-tiba dia langsung memelukku, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Itachi-nii, kau kenapa?" tanyaku (Lagi). Tapi dia terus menangis dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada ku.

"Nii-san, tenanglah dulu, cerikan apa yang terjadi padaku, mungkin aku bisa membantumu" kataku untuk menenangkannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba dia menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Aku tidak menolak karena sepertinya dia memang membutuhkan itu. Akhirnya aku membalas ciumannya.

Dia terus menciumku hingga kami benar-benar kahabisan napas. Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya, dan itu kumanfaatkan untuk mengambil napas sedalam-dalamnya.

"Maaf, Sai. Aku menciummu" katanya minta maaf.

"Tak apa, Itachi-nii. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku.

Akhirnya dia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Mulai dari dia menyukai Deidara haingga ia melihat adegan lime di toilet tadi. Dan itu semakin membuatnya mengalirkan air matanya.

Sikapnya yang menangis seperti anak kecil itu membuatku semakin kasihan padanya. Dan akupun memeluknya lagi.

**Normal POV**

**Lime and Lemon is ON**

Itachi kemudian membalas pelukan Sai. Pelukan itu semakin erat dan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Sai kemudian menatap mata Itachi yang masih sedikit berlinang air mata. Tiba-tiba Sai mencium Itachi, dan Itachi pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan Sai.

Ciuman itu awalnya lembut, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan karena sepertinya Itachi menuntut lebih. Dan Sai hanya bisa pasrah karena tadi dialah yang memulai. Itachi kemudian membawa Sai ke ranjangnya.

Itachi terus menciumi Sai dengan lembutnya(?). Sai membuka mulutnya untuk membuat Itachi lebih mudah melancarkan Infasinya di mulut Sai. Itachi tidak menyiakan waktu dan langsun memasukan lidahnya ke mulut Sai.

"MMhhm... mhhmh... chp... mhh" desahan Sai semakin membuat Itachi berani untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Tangan nakal Itachi langsung masuk kebalik kaos yang dipakai Sai. Meraba-raba punggung Sai, sehingga menimbulkan sensasi yang aneh karena merasakan perlakuan tak senonoh dari kakak sepupunya itu.

Tangan Itachi kemudian mulai meraba-raba dada dan mempermainkan nipple milik Sai. Tanpa buang waktu, Itachi langsung membuka kaos Sai. Dan terlihatlah dada bidang pucat milik Sai. Mulut Itachi berpindah dari bibir Sai menuju nipple milik Sai dan menggantikan tugas tangannya.

Pekerjaan tangan Itachi yang sudah digantikan oleh mulutnya lalu pindah ke 'barang' milik Sai yang masih terbungkus oleh celananya. Meremasnya dengan lembut hingga 'barang' itu benar-benar keras dibuatnya.

"Ahh~ Ita...chi... nii... mmhh..." Desahan yang sedari tadi ditahan Sai, akhirnya keluar juga. Membuat Itachi semakin bernafsu untuk melakukan lebih.

Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi langsung membuka celana Sai. Sai hanya bisa pasrah melihat kain terakhir yang dipakainya sudah menyusul teman-tamanya yang sudah pergi duluan.

Dan terlihatlah tubuh polos Sai dengan sesuatu yang berdiri kokoh bak menara di tengah selangkangannya.

Itachi langsung menyerang 'menara' itu dengan ciuman, jilatan, uluman dll. Sehingga membuat Sai mengerang dan mendesah sejadinya. Sai terus menekan kepala Itachi dan membuat Itachi semakin memperdalam ulumannya.

Permainan itu tak berlangsung lama karena sepertinya Sai akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya. "Itachi... nii... a-aku mau ke...luar...". dan menyemburlah cairan itu didalam mulut Itachi. Tanpa perasaan jijik, Itachi langsung menelan semuanya tanpa sisa.

Sai hanya terkapar lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang. "Sai... kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Itachi pada Sai. Dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya Sai mengangguk. Itachi langsung membuka semua pakaiannya. Dan terlihatlah 'barang' milik Itachi yang berukuran jumbo tersebut.

Itachi lalu membuat posisi 69 untuk memudahkan acara oral sex tersebut. Tapi sepertinya Itachi tak akan mengulum 'barang' Sai yang sudah kembali tegak karena teransang melihat 'barang' Itachi. Itu terlihat dari Itachi yang sudah mengulum tiga jarinya lalu mengarahkannya ke lobang Sai.

Itachi lalu memasukan satu jarinya, membuka jalan, lalu memasukan jadi ke duanya. Tanpa sengaja, Sai menggigit 'barang' Itachi karena menahan rasa sakit di lobangnya.

Itachi kemudian memasukan jari ketiganya, dan membuat Sai langsung berteriak. "Akkhh... Itachi-nii... sakit..." teriak Sai dan langsung melepaskan kejantanan Itachi dari mulutnya.

Itachi terus membuat gerakan memutar untuk membuka jalan, dan sedikit mempermainkannya. Keluar-masuk, begitulah permainan tangan Itachi. "akh..." tiba-tiba Sai tersentak karena Itachi berhasil menyentuh suatu titik disana. Terlihat senyum mesum keluar dari bibir Itachi.

Itachi lalu menarik kejantanannya yang sedari tadi masih di ulum oleh Sai. Terlihat sedikit raut wajah marah dan kecewa dari Sai. Itachi kemudian mencium Sai dan mempersiapkan barangnya di depan lobang Sai.

Itachi kemudian mendorong pelan barangnya supaya tak terlalu menyakiti adik sepupu tercinta(?)nya. Saat kepalanya masuk, Sai langsung meringis kesakitan. Itachi lalu sedikit memijit barang Sai yang sedikit terlupakan.

Sudah sedikit terbiasa, Itachi kemudian kembali mendorong barangnya hingga seluruhnya tertanam dilobang Sai. Terlihat cairan bening keluar dari mata Sai, pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar berusaha menahan Sakit.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Sai mengangguk dan Itachi langsung memulai kegiatanya. Erangan dan desahan kesakitan berubah menjadi erangan dan desahan kenikmatan.

Itachi terus sukses menyentuh titik terdalam Sai. Membuat Sai terus menyemprotkan ciaranya di perutnya dan perut lama kemudian Itachi mencapai puncaknya dan menyemprotkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Sai.

Akhirnya mereka ambruk bersamaan dengan Itachi masih menindih tubuh Sai. Kemudian Dia mencabut kajantanannya dari lobang Sai.

"Maaf, Sai. Aku sampai melakukan hal ini padamu" kata Itachi.

"tak apa, Itachi-nii. Salahku juga karena tidak menolaknya" jawab Sai.

"Hn... aku menyayangimu Sai. Kau orangnya baik dan pengertian. Tidak seperti adik kandungku" kata Itachi lagi.

"Huuaaaachinnnn...chinn" suara bersin dari luar sukses membuat Itachi dan Sai ber sweatdrop ria mendengar suara bersin itu yang sedikit lebay itu.

"Sai, Tidurlah!!! Kau butuh itu" perintah Itachi dan dijawab Hn oleh Sai. Dan akhirnya merekapun tidur dengan Sai berada dalam dekapan kakak sepupu tercinta(?)nya, Uchiha Itachi.

**Lime and Lemon is OFF**

**~oOo~**

**Studio 1, Konoha TV**

Keadaan studio setelah tayangan itu benar-benar lebih mengenaskan dari sebelumnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, beberapa orang tepar dan dua orang bermuka sangat merah padam.

"Sepertinya lemon tadi cukup hot. Baiklah, kita lanjutkan. Pemirsa, pasangan-pasangan dari tayangan tersebut sudah hadir dihadapan kita semua. Dan kita akan melakukan Dialog Interaktif dengan mereka. Jadi jangan kemana-mana, tetap bersama kami di SEPUTAR DUNIA NINJA dengan saya sebagai host Shiro Ryuu no Uzumaki. Sampai jumpa di Chap depan..." kata Ryuu mengakhiri beritanya hari ini, sambil membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya.

**~~~oOoOoOo~~~**

Gimana? Lemonnya hot gak? Mohon di rippyuu... Mo balas-balas Rippyuu dulu ah~

**o) NamiDeNo**

yap, chap 3 disini... maaf, sedikit hiatus.

**o) Ai-chan the Cupid**

lo udah baca di atas kan? Nah tu jawabannya

**o) Uchiha 'haruhi' Gaje**

KanKer is Kantong Kering, udah donk... jangan mewek mlulu. Yap... sekarang Kiba juga ikutan Nista *di Gatsuga*

**o) Akaneko Teme-Dobe UchiMaki**

Neko-chan... gimana adegan kissu di sini? Udah tambah blom? Yasud, chap depan mungkin akan lebih banyak sasunarunya. RnR pliss

**o) AI CWE CONAN**

Nah... yang ngerekam adalah SpyFly, yang ada di chalkzone gitu... yasud, ni ceritaa emang ancur *pundung*

**o) TieDie Mangania-malez**

Jawabanya akan muncul di Chap depan...

**o) My BUNDO **

My Bundo tersayang... makanya jangan hiatus!!! Ryuu kan kelamaan nunggunya. (1) Yuuka no Sagasu (2) SEME VS UKE. Mohon cepetan di apdet. OK....

**Akhir Kata...**

**Mind to Review...**

**Sankyuu...**

**By**

**Shiro Ryuu No Uzumaki**


	4. Sebuah Permintaan

**Tuntutan Para FansGirl**

**Chap +**

**Sebuah Permintaan**

**~oOo~**

Sebelumnya, Ryuu mohon maaf kepada para readers sekalian. Kerena chap ini bukanlah kelanjutan dari cerita ini. Melainkan sebuah permintaan dari Ryuu dan Inner-innernya. Dan, Ryuu juga mohon maaf kalau chap 3 kurang memuaskan...

Yasudahlah... pada chap + kali ini Ryuu emang nggak akan buat cerita. Ryuu benar-benar lagi blank sekarang. Ni otak nggak bisa dia kompromi buat ngelanjutin ni fic gaje. Si dewa (Author / Kami-sama) dan KurRyuu (Sang Iblis) juga lagi blank, nggak bisa mikirin yang bejad-bejad.

Berhubung di Chap berikutnya merupakan Dialog Interaktif atau sebuah wawancara bersama para pemain. Untuk itu, silahkan ajukan pertanyaan masing-masing demi lebih hidupnya acara Dialog di chap 4.

Pertanyaannya bebas, bisa berupa apa saja, bahkan kehidupan sex mereka. Pertanyaan bisa dikirim via review. Hal ini sangat dibutuhkan demi berlanjutnya ni cerita gaje.

Sekali lagi, Ryuu benar-benar minta maaf jika fic ini mempunyai kesalahan. Dan juga chap + ini, kalau ada kesalahan mohon benar-benar di maafkan. Sekian dan terima kasih.

**By**

**Shiro Ryuu no Uzumaki (Ryuu)**

**Ryuu no Kami (Kami-Sama)**

**Yami KurRyuu**

**Balasan Review Chap 3**

**o) Sora Tsubameki**

Wah, Sora-san. Nggak nyangka klo Sora-san bakal review fic Ryuu ^^. Eh, ada virus kok lucu? Tapi...tapi...tapi... (masih ketularan) tapi nggak pa pa deh. Klo soal vaksinnya, tunggu ja di 2 chap terakhir. Jaa... ^^

**o) Aulikee**

wah... wah... wah... ternyata otak anda lebih bjad dri saya. Tpi gak pa pa deh... jaa...^^

**o) My Bundo**

Nah, kenapa bkan ItaDei??? Karena Si Dei dah pacaran ma si Danna. Dan kalau si Dei lemonan sma Itachi, nanti si Danna bsa marah. Dan malah ikutan nuntut Ryuu dan Author. Bsa runyam jdinya... cukup para fangirl ja yang nuntut Ryuu... nah silahkan ripiu lagi. Jaa... ^^

**o) NamiDeNo**

Silahkan tembak aja, klo perlu di granad sekalian. Tpi klo Ryuu mati, siapa yg bkalan lanjutin ni fic? Si Author aka Kami-sama? Dia gak bsa ngetik. KurRyuu? Jga gak bisa... jdi silahkan ripiu lagi... Jaa... ^^

**o) Hinaruto Youichi**

Nah... SasuNarunya di chap terakhir... silahkan ditunggu *tendanged*

**o) Akaneko Teme-Dobe Uchimaki**

SasuNarunya di chap terakhir. Karna itu adalah bagian dari plot. jadi... silahkan ditunggu *tendanged*

**o) CcloveRuki a.k.a Chubby Chu**

Yaph... Ryuu bkal usahain bnyakan SasuNarunya... jadi, silahkan ditunggu...

**o) Resaya Cool**

Silahkan dipikirin sendiri.................................... XPPPPPP


End file.
